


court trial

by memento_amare



Series: old work (from Tumblr) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Poetry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memento_amare/pseuds/memento_amare
Summary: forgive me darling, I am bound to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth.(in which loving is a crime, and eita stands for trial.)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: old work (from Tumblr) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	court trial

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a poem a friend of my friend wrote

he stands before a court brought by his own doings, where the only thing held against him is your name. divine retribution is a terrible thing, even more so when in matters of love forbidden.

he is accused of disgracing the artists and poets that came before him. there is injustice here—injustice against all those he has already immortalized thus far. they cast their stones at him, but he will never let a single one touch you.

(he will ask you for forgiveness, but now he is called to speak, to state his defense—)

as ancient artists and poets do, he invokes the muses at the start of this new song. he calls upon _you_ , reclaiming the name that they have used to bring him to his knees. he smiles through his blood that stains his teeth, relishing in the uproar that rises among the jury at the audacity they will pin on his youth.

(he is bound by oath to speak the truth, and nothing but the truth, and this is the truth that he believes.)

he does not refute his crimes, for they are his own. he cannot and will not deny the love that he carries in between his ribs, spilling through his mouth staining his fingers in ink tinged the color of your eyes. but he refuses to cow down to the sentence of _guilty_ , for this outdated concept of love put forward and forced down his throat.

you are not the first he has loved, nor the first he deigned to capture in notes and poetry—eita’s only crime is in thinking you could be his last.


End file.
